


Never Knew I Needed

by Cyberbulky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Friendship, Poetry, friends - Freeform, friendship poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberbulky/pseuds/Cyberbulky
Summary: A gift for a close friend.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Never Knew I Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaytriforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/gifts).



It’s so strange,  
How long it took for us to talk.  
But once we started,  
We simply couldn’t stop.

You are the one  
That I never knew to search for.  
The one I never knew I needed.  
And to think I thought,  
I was missing some piece,  
When actually what I needed  
Was a real,   
True,  
Devoted friend. 

You care for me in a way  
That no other does.  
I care for you in the way  
That all others should.

We had inside jokes  
Before we even spoke them.  
And even then,  
We didn’t need to speak.

It’s so strange,  
How long it took for us to talk.  
But once we started,  
We simply couldn’t stop.

I’d spend hours on end  
Talking about everything  
And nothing.

I’d spend hours on end  
Talking about the same things.  
And new things.

I’d spend hours on end  
Laughing and listening.  
Thinking and writing.  
Reading and talking  
With you.

It’s so strange,  
How long it took for us to talk.  
But once we started,  
We simply couldn’t stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hee


End file.
